madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipsed/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Julien: Why is the blue sky not sky-bluish? Mason: Somebody made the sky spirits very very angry. Julien: Yeah? I wonder who that? ---- Private: Skipper, something's wrong with the sun. Skipper: He finally did it! Private: Who did what? Skipper: My mad dolphin nemesis, Dr. Blowhole! He blew out the sun! Kowalski: Actually, according to my calculations, it is the rare cosmic event known as a solar eclipse. Rico: (with a fish in his beak) Huh? Skipper: Are you sure it's not the crazed handiwork of my marine mammal foe? Kowalski: It's totally natural. (shows clipboard of an eclipse) The moon is between the Earth and the sun... Ooh, it's a total eclipse! Wow! Are you as totally stoked about this as I am? (beat) Uh, it should only last a few minutes. ---- Julien: (to Private) You are the nicest guy around here. Make me be nice! I command you! Private: That wasn't very nice. Julien: Then you are failing already! ---- Skipper: Kowalski, analysis. Kowalski: I'm picking up good vibrations. ---- Skipper: That's it! No more Mister Nice Guy. Private: For you or Julien? Skipper: Whatever works. ---- Skipper: Uh-oh. Sounds like the sky spirits are trying to send you a message. Julien: But I am being extra crazy nice. Skipper: New York sky spirits are fickle pickles. ---- Mason: King Julien, you are truly inspiring. Julien: Oh, I know, it is from the dancing. Mason: Yes, well about that, we were just talking to the sky spirits... Julien: Word up. The sky spirits love me. Peace out, sky spirits! Uh, wait, wait, wait. Uh, conversing? Mason: Indeed. Phil translates, actually. Phil Begin countdown. to Julien Anyway they are about to send you a message... right about... now! ---- Julien: Just waiting for you to roll over so I can fluff up your pillow. Skipper: Not necessary. Julien: It's okay, I'm prepared to stay all night. Skipper: I like a hard pillow. Julien: Oh, I could be your pillow. My bottom is very soft and plushy, you know. ---- Mason: Ah, Sunday morning. Julien: Sunday morning? Uh-uh, no! It is still Saturday night, baby! The sky spirits told me. Mason: Sky spirits? Julien: Yes. They give me signs because I am the king. See that cloud up there? It says to me "party with the pansies." Mason: Chim-panzees, and we were enjoing a quiet morning, if you don't mind. Julien: Oh, I do mind. That cloud up there says party time, so it's time to party, mister. Mort, crank up that crazy conga rhythm! (Mort turns up the boom box) Mason: Oh, please, not conga. ---- Mason: He must be stopped before he congas again. shows Mason a newspaper headline Mason: A solar eclipse? What does that have to do with King Dancy Pants? signs Mason: The sky spirits, you say? Phil, that is positively diabolical. Lovely. ---- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes